1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter system, including a folded filter and a cover of a filter housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A filter system of this type is familiar. In this context, the folded filter is first mounted in the filter housing as a separate part, the assembly opening of the filter housing subsequently being closed by the cover. The cover and the folded filter are sealed off from each other using a separately produced seal.
In this context, however, it should be noted that the assembly of a filter system of this type is hardly satisfactory. The spatial orientation and/or the sealing of the folded filter and cover with respect to each other are essentially dependent on the abilities and the reliability of the assembly worker, incorrectly assembled folded filters and/or covers frequently leading to undesirable leakages and/or a flow short-circuit between the inflow and outflow sides of the folded filter. The assembly expense at the conveyor belt and given the poor accessibility of the filter housing is considerable.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved filter system of the type cited above, such that it has a simple and unified design and is therefore simple and cost-effective to manufacture. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a filter system wherein the danger of assembly errors is reduced to a minimum and the folded filter is particularly easy to replace, as needed.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a filter system, including a folded filter (1) and a cover (2) of a filter housing (3), the folded filter (1) and the cover (2) forming a preassemblable unit (4) and being essentially sealingly joined to each other so as to be detachable without destruction.